Can't Get Enough
by LolaAnn
Summary: Sam and Faith are alone in the Slayer School's weapons room after months of unresolved sexual tension.


Summary: Faith and Sam are alone in the Slayer School's weapons room after months of unresolved sexual tension. Smut, PWP.

A/N: This is technically an extended scene from my story _Take the Long Way Home. _ The very first section is actually taken from _Ch. 18 – Friend of the Devil_. However, if you haven't read that story, you'll have no problem following along. In other words, _**this is plotless, adults-only smut**_and it is also a bit more explicit than anything I've written before. So, fair warning, because I realize not everyone likes to read smut. I wrote it at the request of several readers who wanted more Sam/Faith action than I provided in that story. Some may have been hoping for something less porn-y and more relationship-y and I still hope to do that, but this ain't it ya'll.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural. No money/profit of any kind is being made.

The chapter title is a Bad Company song from the album _Bad Company_ (1974).

XXXXXXXXXX

Faith finally managed to catch Sam alone once they'd moved all the boxes inside and placed them in the school's rather empty and dusty library.

"So," she said as she pressed herself against him. "I hope you've not gone back to that 'I'm dying' kick of yours, because teasing a Slayer… not real smart. _Just so ya know._"

Sam smiled down at her. "Don't worry. I'm not suicidal."

"Glad to hear it," she said as she slipped her hands underneath his button-down and tugged his t-shirt out of his jeans.

"But don't you think we should help with the research first?" he asked.

"Nah, you deserve a break," Faith replied with a wink before dragging him into the weapons room and closing and locking the door behind them. "Don't be such a nerd. I can show you all kinds of stuff that ain't in those boring old books," she promised.

Sam looked uncertainly at the door for a split second before pulling Faith into a passionate kiss. Hopefully, nobody would miss them for an hour or two.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the space of what felt like two seconds, Sam was shirtless and his back was slammed forcefully against the wall of the weapons room. He probably should've been concerned that he was only inches away from a rack holding battle axes, but that little detail was barely on his radar at the moment.

Faith was just as aggressive as she was on the one night they'd spent together. He had no problem with that. The truth was, he liked it and it was part of what made Faith, _Faith_… but he wished she would slow down. After months spent dreaming of this moment, he wanted to take the time to enjoy the experience and drink everything in, but Faith was barreling full-speed ahead. She'd already rid herself of her tight, leather pants and Sam barely had time to register - much less appreciate - the fact that she'd gone commando before she started working on his zipper.

He reached down and placed his hands over hers just as she began pulling his jeans off his hips.

Faith looked up at him and a hurt expression crossed her features. She quickly masked it with anger, however.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped. "I thought you were done with the head games."

"I'm not playing games, Faith," he assured her seriously. "I just didn't think you were in that big of a hurry to look at 'boring old books'." He gave her one of his dimpled grins and she appeared to drop some of her defensiveness, but she still didn't look very happy with him. She also looked a bit puzzled.

Without saying anything else, he moved his hands through her hair and lowered his mouth to hers. He took his time and teased the inside of her mouth with his tongue until she slid her arms around his neck and began returning his kiss. Once he realized she was fully onboard again, he ran his hands down her back and slipped them under the hem of her t-shirt. He slowly pulled it up, making sure to trail his fingers lightly against her sides as he did. His touch caused her to shiver and moan into his mouth. They barely managed to break apart long enough for him to pull the garment over her head before he found her lips again.

Sam caressed the smooth skin of her waist and backside with one hand, and easily unhooked her bra with the other. Faith pulled away, slid the straps over her shoulders, and tossed the bra aside. Then she began working on Sam's jeans again. She had already pulled them halfway down his hips; they just needed one more good tug. Sam helped her out by kicking them and his shoes the rest of the way off.

Faith grinned slyly and reached out to grab a wicked-looking dagger from a nearby pile. She held the blade against the waistband of his boxers and raised a questioning eyebrow. Sam stared steadily back at her, issuing a silent challenge with his eyes. With one loud rip and a throaty laugh, she separated the fabric down the side without so much as touching his skin with the blade. Then she ripped his boxers completely off and sent the knife flying through the air to land buried in the wall. Sam gritted his teeth and groaned loudly when he felt himself growing even harder. He didn't think that was even possible at this point, but Faith was full of surprises.

He bucked against her and drew in a sharp breath when she closed her hand around his erection and began stroking him. He wasn't going to last if she kept this up. It had been way too long since their first night together and he hadn't been with anyone else since. She was going to have to let him take the reins this time. Otherwise, he was going to embarrass himself.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. The expression of hurt and vulnerability was back on Faith's face in an instant. Her insecurity was something he'd probably never fully understand. She was so beautiful and so incredibly sexy. A man would have to be a complete idiot to not want to take his time with her and make sure he pleased her too. How could she possibly think otherwise?

"Give me a chance to take you in," he requested softly as he caressed her shoulders with his thumbs. He extended his arms to their full length, pushing her a little farther away so he could look her over. She was so unbelievably hot. Her body was perfectly toned, but still curvy and feminine. She also had the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure how long he stared at those before allowing his gaze to drop lower. He took his time and drank in every inch of her - from the barely noticeable scar on her navel, right down to her bright red toenails and back again.

When he finally returned his gaze to hers, Faith looked a little unsure of herself. She smirked and raised her eyebrows at him. "See anything you like?" she asked. Her tone seemed to be aimed at 'nonchalant', but it fell short somewhere along the line.

"You have no idea," Sam assured her. "Trust me… _you have no idea._ You're gorgeous, Faith. You're like a work of art."

Faith actually blushed and looked away. That was something Sam never thought he'd see.

"You can stow the mushy crap," she said. "We both know where this is goin'. You don't have to lay a bunch of bullshit on me."

"It's not bullshit," he said seriously as he pulled her into his arms again. "You're beautiful." He gave her another long, slow kiss before letting his mouth wander to her breasts. He sucked one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and rolled the other between the tips of his fingers, pinching it lightly. Faith moaned and arched her back. She was clutching at his shoulders with an almost painful intensity, but Sam barely noticed. With his free hand he reached down and cupped her mound. He could feel the evidence of her arousal and it caused him to groan right along with her.

Sam knew there was no way he was going to last very long with her. She was so wet and so desirable, and he wanted her so badly. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as he could beforehand though. He caressed her before slipping two fingers inside of her as he continued to rub her clit. She moaned and rubbed herself against him and it wasn't long before she was crying out with pleasure. The force of her orgasm caused her to clamp down even harder around his fingers and Sam once again wondered how long he'd be able to control himself.

After her knees almost buckled, he lowered her to the floor and kissed her while she rode out the afterglow. Then he began to slide down her body, leaving a hot trail with his mouth as he went. Faith groaned when he stopped between her thighs. He paused for a moment just to tease her. After she started squirming beneath him and moaning in frustration, he sucked her clit into his mouth and slid his fingers inside of her once again. The sounds she made nearly pushed him over the edge and he had to force himself to concentrate on what he was doing.

Sam felt pretty damn good about himself when it didn't take him long to bring her to another peak. In fact, judging from her very vocal reaction, he thought this time around was even better than the first. Hopefully, the walls to the weapons room were either extremely thick or no one was in the immediate vicinity.

When he finally felt the tension leave Faith's body, he rose above her and positioned himself between her legs. To his surprise, she held a hand out to stop him. He drew his brows together and looked at her in confusion. He wasn't sure what he'd done to make her want to stop now.

"My turn," she said with a playful smirk as she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She squeezed him hard, but used the perfect amount of pressure. Any harder and it would have been painful, any lighter and it wouldn't have felt so Goddamned incredible. Then, before he knew what was happening, she used her Slayer strength to flip him and he was the one lying on his back.

"Oh God," Sam groaned. _"Faith…"_

"Chill out," she ordered with a grin. "You don't get to have all the fun."

"That's not…" he protested, trailing off. He wasn't quite sure how to explain his 'problem' without sounding like a complete dumbass.

"Trust me," Faith practically purred as she licked her lips very deliberately. "I know what I'm doin' here. Face it, we were both kinda in the same boat. You got talent _big guy_,_" _she said, emphasizing the words and reaching out to stroke him. "But you don't _really_ think I'm always that easy to get off, do ya?" she teased as she slowly swirled her tongue around his head.

Sam didn't have a chance to answer before she wrapped her lips completely around him. His eyes practically rolled back in his head when the heat of her mouth almost fully enveloped him.

Faith had all of her confidence back now and she was fascinating to watch. Sam propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her more clearly. It wasn't going to help him on the 'lasting longer' front, but he couldn't resist. Even though they'd done quite a bit of kissing, her dark lipstick was still very visible on her lips and that was definitely a turn-on. Actually, it was one of the hottest things he'd ever laid eyes on. Once he added that to the fact that this was by far the best blowjob he'd ever received, he was done for. He probably didn't last an entire minute before he was yelling her name.

Faith looked extremely smug and happy with herself as she stretched herself out beside him in one graceful, cat-like movement. She propped her head on her hand and gave him a very sultry smile as she trailed the tip of one finger across his chest.

"You got exactly one minute," she announced. "Then I ride you into the ground. Think you can handle that?"

Sam's heart was still racing and he could barely breathe, but he knew he hadn't had anywhere near enough. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get enough of Faith.

"Try me," he challenged her.


End file.
